


the cat's cradle

by jay_jay7712



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 20:33:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12350181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jay_jay7712/pseuds/jay_jay7712
Summary: LIJ gets a new member.





	the cat's cradle

**Author's Note:**

> So, here is some lovely, self indulgent farce I wrote a while back. Yet another creation borne from one too many 'what-if's on my part. Enjoy.

"This damn thing isn’t dead yet?!" 

Commentators and audience members alike jumped at Bad Luck Fale’s bellowed words.

All eyes were on the Underboss as he loped over to the commentators table, but his eyes were zeroed in on the black and white plush cat staring passively at the action in the ring.

Fale spared a glance over at the cat’s fiery-haired owner, who was currently kicking out of a pin attempt by Chase Owens. By the time Evil noticed the big man inching closer to the animal, Fale’s arm was already extended out to snatch it.

"Hey!" The high-pitched shrill cut through the scene like the scratch of a record. "What do you think you’re doing?"

Alicia Fox, who had been oscillating between taunting Don Callis, playing with the lapels of Milano’s suit jacket, and slamming her hand against the canvas in support of her LIJ stablemates, stomped over to the scene.

Fale turned around with Daryl clutched in his fist and raised an eyebrow at the woman glaring up at him.

"I said what. do. you. think. you’re. doing?!" Alicia jabbed an azure-painted fingernail into his chest with each word.

Fale’s first instinct was to bat her out of the way, rip the stupid cat to shreds again and get back to the match but he never got the chance. Before he could react, Alicia snatched Daryl and held him securely to her chest as Evil landed a devastating blow to the back of Fale’s head.

That moment was the turning point in the match that led to a win for Los Ingobernables de Japon.

Hiromu made a beeline for Daryl as soon as Evil got the pin on Fale. The beloved kitty was transferred from one gentle pair of arms to another, all the while Alicia reassuring her friend, "He’s okay. He’s okay. He’s okay."

After Hiromu had made sure for himself that his plush companion was unharmed, he smiled wide at Alicia and used the back of the hand that wasn’t holding Daryl to stroke her hair. His hand trailed over the blue cat-eared headband she had taken to wearing since joining the stable.

She beamed back at him and giggled.

The two of them slid into the ring to join Evil. Alicia clapped loudly as Marty Asami raised the duo’s hands in victory.

Then, Alicia and Hiromu slid out of the ring, chatting animatedly with Daryl as well as each other. Meanwhile, Evil collected their forgotten jackets, one graffiti-coated leather and the other a leopard-print fur, with a shake of his head and an almost imperceptible smile.


End file.
